borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Hyperion 'Super-Bad' Soldier
What happens when you don't kill him? I decided to just run in and grab the claptrap part Tannis wanted for Are You From These Parts? instead of killing him. When I later returned to their fort for later quests (Are You From These Parts completed), I did not find any claptrapped Hyperion soldiers. This is in comparison to my other character who did kill him and later returned to find Hyperion-trap units. Thus, I'm wondering: Does not killing the HSBS actually have an effect on your game? Can anyone confirm this? --Mensahero 17:37, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Said on page: "After the Hyperion 'Super-Bad' Soldier is killed, the Claptraps will have taken over the Hyperion Dump and many of the enemies will have been claptrapped into the robot revolution." I've underlined the part which you asked for. ;-) I... I am the King! 19:01, August 30, 2011 (UTC) :The problem here is it's a misleading statement. :Major Premise: After the HSBS is killed, the Claptraps will have taken over the Hyperion Dump and many of the enemies will have been claptrapped into the robot revolution. :Minor Premise: The HSBS is not killed. :Conclusion: Therefore, the Claptraps will not have taken over the HD and claptrapped many of the enemies there into the Robolution. :As far as that statement speaks of cause and effect, then it is not illogical for readers to assume that there is a particular effect to sparing the HSBS- even if it's not so. :Furthermore, you miss the point of my talk update: Based on my experience of not killing the HSBS as an optional boss, does sparing him cause claptrapped Hyperion mercenaries to not spawn? Whereas if you do kill him they do spawn? :--Mensahero 10:21, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Interesting. I just always killed him thinking it was required to complete the quest. I would think the spawning of non-claptrapped Hyperion soldiers would only effects the Dump though. 13:15, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Then i'd say spare him and see if the Traped Hyperion soldiers spawn where they usually spawn. If they don't then it proves the fact that sparing the big guy has a impact on the game. One way to find out i'd say. No point in arguing. I... I am the King! 17:06, August 31, 2011 (UTC) :Okay then. :I first used to Willow Tree to see if was some sort of hidden value in completing the quest. I compared my Soldier's file (he killed the HSBS) with my Hunter's file (he spared him). No particular difference. :I then had my Hunter go through the Hyperion Dump post-Are You From These Parts?. :*During the first run, a claptrapped Hyperion soldier did spawn (thus my earlier assertion busted). What was strange is that when I got close to the fort and ran in, he was gone. I fought off the claptraps from the fort. I left to look around again for the claptrapped Hyperion merc. When I returned to re-enter the fort, a squad of 4 claptrapped Hyperion Defenders spawned. :*During my second run, no claptrapped soldiers spawned from a distance (through the scope of my sniper rifle). I put down the revolting claptraps and went to enter the fort- and claptrapped Hyperion soldiers did spawn. :This would indicate some sort of wonky spawn trigger for the claptrapped Hyperion team of the Dump, but it does mean whether you spare or kill the HSBS, it has the same effect. :I then opened Willow Tree and edited my Are You From These Parts? mission as if I'd just started it. :*First, each and every previously claptrapped enemy in the Dump become normal or un-claptrapped. :*This time, I did kill the HSBS. :*I completed it as normal and turned it in. I was wondering if this would trigger Mr. Blake's New Contact ECHO message but it didn't. I went down to the town proper to get a quest from Marcus (no ECHO message from him telling me he had a mission, I just knew that another quest was up), but he wasn't in his shop. I enter and his cutscene rolls. :*However, going to Mr. Blake, his cutscene didn't roll. :So, some interesting insights into the mechanics and programming behind the game. :I'm going to edit the article based on these findings, specifically that whether you kill the HSBS or not, the claptraps do take over as an effect of completing Are You From These Parts?. :--Mensahero 08:30, September 3, 2011 (UTC)